Alphabet d'Undertale
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Une lettre, un mot, un petit texte (entre 120 et 150 mots).
1. Lettre A

**_Dispositions légales :_** _Undertale_ appartient à Toby Fox, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

 _ **A comme Asgore**_

* * *

Il arrosait ses fleurs jaunes avec douceur, en chantonnant une vieille comptine qu'il chantait autrefois pour coucher ses deux enfants... Comme ce temps lui semblait loin, à présent... Combien de temps s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient morts devant ses yeux impuissants ? Le roi se mit à rire amèrement, son arrosoir en l'air, alors qu'il pensait à sa famille brisée. Ses enfants, morts, sa femme partie. Il se retrouvait seul dans ce château devenu trop grand pour lui, à attendre.

Attendre le prochain enfant qui viendrait. La septième âme. Ensuite, tout irait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il arrangerait tout... Non ?

Les petits cercueils dans sa cave lui rappelaient ses crimes. Il avait tué ces pauvres enfants qui étaient venus ici, sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Asgore était un meurtrier... Pas étonnant que sa femme l'ait quitté...

En soupirant, il arrêta d'arroser ses fleurs.

Le dernier enfant était là.


	2. Lettre B

_**B comme Bateau**_

* * *

Il y avait quelque part sur la rivière du sous-sol, un étrange bateau qui voguait doucement entre Snowdin, Waterfall et même Hotland. À son bord, il y avait ce mystérieux batelier encapuchonné sans visage ni tarif. En voyant cet appareillage bizarre, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser quelques questions : d'où venait-il ? Où allait-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Et en même temps, on n'avait pas forcément envie d'obtenir les réponses : cela gâcherait un peu les choses...

Il nous invitait à son bord et nous promenait à travers la rivière, prêt à nous emmener partout où l'on voulait, et nous faisant la causette pendant le trajet. Des anecdotes, des petits conseils, et parfois quelques phrases au sens ambigües...

Mais attendez... Son bateau... Il avait une tête de chat, où l'on avait rêvé ?

Décidément, tout cela était bien particulier...


	3. Lettre C

_**C comme Chiens**_

* * *

C'était incroyable. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une mauvaise blague ? Snowdin ? Plutôt Snowdogs, ouais ! Il y avait des chiens partout ! Impossible de faire trois pas sans en croiser un ! C'en était presque de la provocation ! Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Dogamy et Dogaressa... Ou alors d'abord le couple ? Oh, et puis zut, on s'en fichait ! TROP DE CHIENS, voilà tout ! Il suffisait de voir à Grillby ! Ils prenaient toooouuuuute la plaaaaace ! Enfin, si on ne les tuait pas, bien sûr.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, au moment où l'on se croyait ENFIN débarrasser d'eux... Nope, encore un et le pire de tous : Annoying Dog. Mangeant notre artefact pour nous laisser à la place des résidus auto-régénérant... et soignant ?

Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, ces chiens...


	4. Lettre D

_**D comme Détermination**_

* * *

Il en fallait, pour pouvoir affronter l'Underground. Avec tous ces pièges, tous ces monstres, tous ces dangers, il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour continuer à avancer. Revenir à chaque nouvelle mort affronter à nouveau ce monde, pour continuer toujours plus loin.

De la détermination. Beaucoup de détermination.

Un bien étrange sentiment, que celui-ci. Un rien pouvait en donner, pour peu que l'on prenne la peine de bien chercher. Un morceau de fromage, quelques feuilles arrangées... Et dans cette étoile jaune qui permet de sauvegarder.

Cette... détermination, dont les monstres sont si envieux.

Il fallait énormément de détermination pour aller jusqu'au bout de la route choisie. Peu importe que celle-ci soit bonne ou mauvaise d'ailleurs.

Cette détermination à finir, quel qu'en serait le prix.


	5. Lettre E

_**E comme Exécution**_

* * *

« Sur mon chemin.. »

Verdict sans appel pour ce monstre gênant. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse. Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Dans ce monde, c'était « tuer ou être tué », n'est-ce pas ? C'était à qui serait le plus fort, prêt à tout pour survivre.

Même si cela impliquait de tuer ces monstres.

Même si cela impliquait qu'il faille tuer tout le monde.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait de les laisser en vie ? Ils n'auraient aucune chance à l'extérieur. Les humains les exécuteraient tous. Ils avaient déjà essayé, et n'hésiteraient pas une seconde pour recommencer. Ne valait-il pas mieux le faire soi-même ? Gagner suffisamment de LOVE pour pouvoir purger ce monde et l'autre, avoir suffisamment d'EXP pour ne plus être gêné par une sentimentalité vaine.

Et enfin faire l'exécution finale de cette race impure...


	6. Lettre F

_**F comme Flowey**_

* * *

La lumière du jour à peine levé le réveilla doucement. Il pouvait voir le ciel, depuis l'endroit où il était. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, d'aussi loin, mais cela l'impressionnait toujours autant. Asriel se mit à songer à ce qui lui était arrivé, aux coups qu'il avait reçu, et à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti...

Au bout d'un moment, il voulut se relever, mais quelque chose n'allait pas : il ne réussissait pas à maîtriser ses gestes, ne maîtrisait pas son corps. Son corps... Il se regarda un moment, et se rendit compte qu'il était devenu une fleur. Fleur jaune, les fleurs de Chara, qui l'entouraient.

Le jeune prince était bel et bien mort. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il était encore là, à travers ces fleurs.

Ou plutôt non. Asriel n'était plus.

Ne restait que lui.

Lui...

Flowey.


	7. Lettre G

_**G comme Gaster**_

* * *

Ce n'était plus qu'un nom que l'on prononçait avec un certain respect et une pointe de crainte. Légende vivante ou morte – difficile à dire, vue sa... disparition –, il faisait l'objet de nombreuses spéculations. Au cours d'une soirée, après deux ou trois verres, on pouvait être sûr que quelqu'un allait se mettre à raconter une nouvelle fois l'histoire tragique du scientifique royal, y ajoutant sa propre touche, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne sache plus distinguer ce qui était vrai de ce qui était faux.

En même temps, on savait si peu de choses sur Gaster... La plupart des Monstres n'était même pas né quand il s'était volatilisé du jour au lendemain ! Les informations – confuses – que l'on avait sur lui venaient d'un bouche-à-oreille aussi vieux que contestable. Et ceux qui auraient pu en dire plus, se taisaient complètement...

Gaster n'était plus qu'un mot et une ombre...


	8. Lettre H

_**H comme Hotland**_

* * *

Rouge, orange, jaune. Tout était dans ces tons dans ce nouveau lieu. Un endroit rouge et chaud, le parfait antagoniste de Waterfall : un lieu de passion et de violence... C'était le domaine du Laboratoire d'Alphys et du CORE. Cela aurait pu être une promenade sympathique dans un nouveau décor, pour observer le générateur d'énergie de l'Underground... enfin, si Hotland n'était pas une espèce de labyrinthe incompréhensible et confus, avec des étages et un ascenseur bizarre ; avec différents puzzles qu'il fallait résoudre et pour avancer dans les lieux, et pour échapper au charmant Mettatton. Pas vraiment une promenade de santé...

D'autant plus qu'il fallait aussi faire avec les habitants d'Hotland ! Certes, Tsunderplane, Vulkin et Pyrope étaient plutôt faciles à convaincre de ne pas combattre. En revanche, Muffet et les Royal Guards ? C'était déjà plus compliqué.

Mais si on le réussissait, on se faisait de nouveaux amis.


	9. Lettre I

_**I comme Indécis**_

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'hésite.

\- Pardon ? Tu... hésites ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Oui... Ce n'est pas une décision si facile à faire... Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve bloqué à un moment, moi...

\- Certes... Mais tu ne veux pas lui faire confiance ?

\- Mais... En même temps... Et si...

\- Et si elle nous mentait, c'est ce que tu penses ?

\- ... Oui...

\- Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence pesant, qui dura un certain temps.

« Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Toi, tu ferais quoi ?

\- Ha ha. Ce n'est pas de moi que l'on parle, mais de toi.

\- Je sais... Mais tu ne vas pas me conseiller ?

\- Non. Tu dois faire ton choix par toi-même. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Je choisis de... »


	10. Lettre J

_**J comme Jeu**_

* * *

« Mais pourquoi tu t'y attaches autant ? Ce n'est qu'un JEU, après tout ! »

Oui, qu'un jeu. Ce ne sont que des personnages, ce n'est que de la fiction, ce n'est pas réel... Regarde, tu peux le quitter à tout moment, tu dois sauvegarder régulièrement, tu peux reseter quand tu veux... Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Qu'un JEU. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat non plus !

Les personnages sont attachants ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils choisissaient de dire cela ! Tout a été codé, choisi et orchestré par un homme, un seul, et ce n'est pas à LUI que tu parles au cours du jeu ! Reviens sur Terre, un peu !

Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie dans un monde imaginaire, peu importe sa qualité et son immersion ! Il FAUT que tu comprennes !

Ce n'est qu'un jeu...


	11. Lettre K

_**K comme Ketchup**_

* * *

Sans ouvrit une bouteille en ricanant. Il avait l'air terriblement fatigué. Pas pour son expression, mais sa manière d'agir – et le fait qu'il descendait à toute allure sa quatrième bouteille de ketchup. Grillby n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle ce petit squelette réussissait à avaler la sauce tomate.

« Sans... Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable ?

\- ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, grill, je vais payer...

\- Je ne parle pas de ça... Sans ? Saaaans ? »

Le squelette ne répondit pas, jouant avec la bouteille de ketchup presque vide pour essayer d'en récupérer la moindre goutte. Il se mit à rire, en demandant une nouvelle bouteille de ketchup, qu'il vida aussitôt, avant de s'endormir sur le comptoir...

x

« Ouch, ma tête...

\- SANS ! TU DOIS ARRÊTER AVEC LE KETCHUP !

\- oui papy...

\- JE SUIS SÉRIEUX SANS !

\- je sais... »


	12. Lettre L

_**L comme Laboratoire**_

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Alphys rêvait de devenir un scientifique. Mais pas n'importe quel scientifique : scientifique royal ! Travailler pour le roi Asgore, en continuant les projets de son modèle : Gaster. Le mystérieux Gaster. Devenir aussi importante, utile, aimée ! Ce serait tellement génial ! Qu'aurait-elle pu souhaiter de plus ?

Alors elle travailla d'arrache-pied pour son rêve, fabriquant mille et une choses afin de se faire remarquer par le roi, afin d'être celle, qui, enfin, remplacerait l'ancien scientifique royal dans le laboratoire. Et elle réussit.

Lorsqu'elle entra pour la première fois dans le Laboratoire royal, elle ressentit une fierté comme jamais auparavant. Pour une fois, elle avait réussi quelque chose.

x

Mais succéder à Gaster allait lui réserver des surprises, et pas que des bonnes. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, elle découvrait quelques... expériences assez étranges.

Et surtout, elle découvrit le Vrai Laboratoire...


	13. Lettre M

_**M comme Mettatton**_

* * *

Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... DIRECT !

« BONJOUR À VOUS TOUS POUR NOTRE NOUVELLE ÉMISSION : TROUVEZ LES PAROLES ! JE SUIS VOTRE HÔTE, METTATTON ! PRÉPAREZ-VOUS À PASSER UNE EXCELLENTE SOIRÉE ! »

Le robot connaissait son travail, et il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire pour obtenir le meilleur audimat possible. Ce n'était pas évident, vu le peu de monde que comptait l'Underground, mais il faisait de son mieux.

Cependant, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus, il rêvait plus. Mettatton savait qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux que cela, si on lui donnait sa chance ! Et surtout, si on lui donnait SON corps. Pas cette boîte laide dans laquelle il était bloqué pour le moment. Alphys travaillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le lui construire, bien sûr, mais c'était long...

Il avait hâte d'être enfin lui-même.


	14. Lettre N

_**N comme Napstablook**_

* * *

S'allongeant au sol, Napstablook laissa ses pensées voguer sur l'océan de l'imagination jusqu'à se sentir complètement inutile et et éphémère et... et si petit... Et s'il faisait cela suffisamment longtemps, Napstablook pouvait sentir le monde autour de lui changer pour lui offrir une sorte de vision de l'univers dans son ensemble. C'était tellement intense... Et c'était ce qui lui donnait le plus d'inspiration.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, Napstablook ne se sentait plus de le faire, ni d'écrire autant de musique qu'avant. Il se sentait seul, depuis que son cousin n'était plus avec lui. La maison d'à-côté paraissait vide, sans lui, et Napstablook ne savait plus pour qui écrire de musique... Enfin, qui était-il pour se plaindre ? Mettatton était heureux...

Peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait quelqu'un avec qui parler, et qui le soutiendrait.

Peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un s'intéresserait à lui, Napstablook.

Était-il permis de le rêver ?


	15. Lettre O

_**O comme Obsèques**_

* * *

Tant de morts à pleurer... Tant d'amis déchirés, tant de familles éplorées, tant d'amours brisées. Afin de rendre hommage à ces morts et afin d'aider ces personnes à commencer une longue guérison, ils organisèrent des obsèques pour toutes ces personnes. Très simplement, tout le monde participa, avec un immense respect. Pendant plus d'une semaine, tout l'Underground fut plongé une sorte de silence assourdissant, à la mesure de la tristesse de ses habitants.

Ce fut les Grandes Obsèques, événement fondateur de cette nouvelle société de monstres. Les Grandes Obsèques, ou la Grande Tragédie. Les premières depuis la Grande Guerre, mais loin d'être les dernières...

Comment aurait-on passer à côté de la cérémonie d'hommage pour le Prince Asriel et Chara ?

x

Mais pour Asgore, des obsèques manquaient. Six, pour être exact. Six obsèques pour six petits corps dans six petits cercueils dont le roi prenait un grand soin.

Un jour viendrait...


	16. Lettre P

_**P comme Papyrus**_

* * *

« SAAAAAAANS ! JE SUIS RENTRÉ !

\- salut frangin. ça a été ?

\- UNDYNE ME LAISSE FAIRE LA CUISSON !

\- oh, cool.

\- JE DOIS M'ENTRAÎNER À LA MAISON !

\- oooookay ?

\- CE SOIR, SPAGHETTIS NYE EH EH EH ! »

Sans se mit à soupirer en regardant son frère se précipiter vers la cuisine. Puis il sourit et haussa les épaules en allant l'aider.

x

« SANS ?

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a papy ?

\- L'ENTRAÎNEMENT DE UNDYNE EST BIZARRE, NON... ?

\- pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE FAIRE DES SPAGHETTIS VA M'AIDER ?

\- si elle dit que oui...

\- ...

\- tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

\- SI...

\- bah alors ?

-... JE SAIS ! JE VAIS CAPTURER UN HUMAIN ! ELLE VERRA QUE J'EN SUIS CAPABLE ! »

… Les ennuis commençaient...


	17. Lettre Q

_**Q comme Quête**_

* * *

Ta chute dans cet endroit n'est pas anodine. Il y a une raison à ta venue dans l'Underground, chez nous. Tu as une quête à accomplir parmi nous. Et avec ta détermination, il est certain que tu réussiras à la mener à bien. Il faut que tu le fasses, c'est ce qui est attendu... Cela fait même un long moment que nous l'attendons – que nous t'attendons, mon enfant. Tu es notre dernier espoir : une prophétie nous l'a annoncé. C'est de toi, qu'il s'agit, bien sûr. Tu es notre ange, que tu le veuilles ou non. Sur toi repose l'avenir des Monstres et des Humains.

Ta quête commence à peine, mon enfant. Une recherche d'émotions, de rencontres et de sens, sans doute... Ce n'est qu'ainsi que tu accompliras ta destinée parmi nous.

Quel genre d'Ange te révèleras-tu être, à la fin de cette quête... ?


	18. Lettre R

_**R comme RESET**_

* * *

« … Voilà. Maintenant, c'est fini. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant. »

… Hé bien...

« Tu vas relancer la ligne temporelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

…

« Tu sais qu'ils sont heureux, maintenant. Frisk et les monstres... Ils ont la meilleure fin possible... »

Je le sais ! Je le sais même très bien !

« Mais tu vas quand même appuyer sur le bouton. »

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai, sans eux ? Sans vous !

« … Mais tu détruis leur bonheur, et tout ton travail... »

Je recommencerai !

« Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à te lasser ? »

… Flowey... Non. Asriel. Asriel, ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Tu me comprends, non ? Je... Je ne veux pas être bloquée dans le noir. J'ai peur... Ne me laissez pas sombrer dans la solitude... S'il-vous-plaît, pas ça...


	19. Lettre S

_**S comme Sans**_

* * *

« Alors bonhomme, tu ne sais pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? »

x

Tu te souviens, Sans ? La première rencontre. Cela me semble si loin, et pourtant... Il faut dire qu'il s'est passé plein de choses, entre temps, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement de gens, tellement de choses...

x

SLAM

x

Et Toriel, tu t'en souviens ? Elle doit te manquer... Pourtant, c'est un peu de sa faute, si tu as été obligé de me « garder »... Tu dois regretter, maintenant.

x

SLAM

x

Tes jeux de mots ne me trompent pas, Sans. Je sais ce que tu es, au fond. Je connais tes faiblesses.

x

« Tu vas passer UN MAUVAIS MOMENT. »

x

Qu'essaies-tu de prouver ? Il est trop tard pour m'arrêter, et tu le sais.

x

SLAM

Ton frère ne reviendra pas, Sans. Ni lui, ni les autres.

x

SLAM

x

Et si je dois brûler en Enfer, alors tu seras mon guide.


	20. Lettre T

_**T comme Toriel**_

* * *

L'ancienne reine comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque l'étrange fleur jaune se mit à rire. Elle se précipita pour protéger l'enfant qu'elle apercevait, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

L'enfant la regarda avec reconnaissance, et Toriel sentit son cœur de mère fondre devant ce petit bout d'homme tout seul dans les ruines... Aussitôt, elle décida de l'emmener chez elle, en sécurité.

x

« Tu veux m'appeler Maman ? Oh... Hé bien... Si ça te fait plaisir... »

Toriel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire en raccrochant le téléphone.

x

C'était évidemment trop beau pour être vrai. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui apporter, l'enfant ne pouvait pas rester – ne voulait pas rester. Il lui fallait sortir des ruines et explorer tout l'Underground, évidemment...

Toriel ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Asgore ne tue cet enfant. Pas si elle pouvait l'arrêter.

Même si pour cela elle devait se battre.


	21. Lettre U

_**U comme Undyne**_

* * *

À la demande de Papyrus, tu avais accepté de te rendre chez Undyne, malgré le combat difficile que tu avais dû endurer. Après tout, peut-être qu'il y aurait une chance de réussir à la convaincre de ne pas te tuer... Lorsque tu les avais rejoints, Papyrus avait prétendu avoir quelque chose à faire pour vous laisser les yeux dans les yeux. Forcément, ce qui devait arriver arriva...

Vous vous mîtes à cuisiner. Parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire dans cette situation, évidemment. En particulier des SPAGHETTIS (et soudain, la passion de Papyrus pour les spaghettis te parut limpide), mais PAS N'IMPORTE COMMENT ! Il fallait faire les spaghettis de manière épique et énergique !

Tellement épique et énergique que vous mîtes le feu à la maison. Heureusement, vous alliez bien, et Undyne se mit à rire.

Mais tu te sentais un peu coupable d'avoir fait pleurer la maison...


	22. Lettre V

_**V comme Vidéos**_

* * *

Frisk s'assit au sol et alluma l'étrange télévision qui était dans cette salle, afin de regarder les vidéos trouvées. Le mémo de Gaster avait piqué sa curiosité : pourquoi valait-il mieux que ni Asgore ni Toriel ne les voient, ou plutôt ne les écoutent ?

La première vidéo n'était qu'un petit moment intime entre Toriel et Asgore, alors que la reine était enceinte de son enfant. C'était une conversation très mignonne, qui réchauffait le cœur.

La deuxième vidéo devait se passer beaucoup plus tard, puisqu'il s'agissait de voix d'enfants, dont celle que Frisk devinait être celle du prince Asriel, et les rires de « Chara ».

La troisième vidéo partait d'une anecdote entre les deux enfants, pour arriver à une sorte de menace sourde... Frisk commençait à être mal à l'aise...

Et ses soupçons furent confirmer par les quatrième et cinquième vidéos.

La mort de Chara était un suicide...


	23. Lettre W

_**W comme Waterfall**_

* * *

L'endroit dégageait tellement de mélancolie et de nostalgie... Peut-être à cause de la lumière douce. Ou alors le bruit de l'eau, des cascades et des ruisseaux qui formaient le paysage. Ou enfin les voix et les récits cachés un peu partout par les habitants... C'était difficile à déterminer... comme un mélange d'apaisement et de tristesse.

Il y avait ce banc perdu, comme une promesse inaccomplie. Point de rendez-vous idéal pour des amants : aucun risque d'y être dérangé... Mais la quiche trouvée à cet endroit supposait que le rendez-vous n'avait pas eu lieu...

Et puis en continuant un peu plus loin, on pouvait trouver la maison de Napstablook et passer un peu de temps avec ce fantôme si timide.

x

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange aussi. Le village des Temmies, sorte de fausse note dans la partition. Comment un endroit aussi particulier pouvait exister au sein de Waterfall ?


	24. Lettre X

_**X comme Xénophobie**_

* * *

« TA VIE SUIT UNE ROUTE BIEN DANGEREUSE...

\- ...

\- MAIS MOI, PAPYRUS, JE VOIS QUE TU AS UN GRAND POTENTIEL ! TOUT LE MONDE PEUT ÊTRE UNE BONNE PERSONNE EN ESSAYANT !

\- ...

\- HUMAIN ! JE PENSE QUE TU AS BESOIN D'UN GUIDE. JE PENSE QUE TU AS PEUR ET QUE TU AS BESOIN D'AIDE.

\- ...

\- ET... ET JE VEUX BIEN T'AIDER. JE TE FERAI COMPRENDRE QUE TU N'AS PAS À AVOIR PEUR DES MONSTRES, MÊME S'ILS SONT DIFFÉRENTS DE TOI !

\- ...

\- IL SUFFIT QUE TU ME FASSES CONFIANCE, HUMAIN ! »

Papyrus me tendit la main avec un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, et je la refusai pour mieux lui offrir mon arme.

« HUMAIN... POURQUOI FAIS-TU CELA... »

Il n'eut évidemment pas le temps d'entendre la moindre réponse, disparaissant en cendres alors que je frissonnais d'excitation.

« Parce que je vous hais. »


	25. Lettre Y

**_Y comme Yeux_**

* * *

Tout le monde pouvait le dire. Les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme. On pouvait savoir beaucoup des gens à travers leurs yeux. Le regard grand ouvert de Papyrus, celui fuyant de Alphys, celui étrange de Burgerpants... Chacun avait un regard particulier, expressif, unique. Même Sans, dont le regard mystérieux était à l'image de l'histoire des deux squelettes.

Tous... Sauf un. Un regard particulier qui perturbait beaucoup les monstres. Celui de Frisk. PERSONNE n'avait jamais vu son regard. Rapidement, une question devint le principal sujet de conversation de la communauté. « Pourquoi Frisk gardait toujours les yeux fermés ? » Et puis... comment Frisk pouvait se déplacer sans ouvrir les yeux ? Cela ne devait pas être pratique...

On avait bien essayé de l'interroger à ce sujet, mais Frisk n'avait jamais voulu répondre.

Parce que Frisk avait peur de ce qu'on pourrait y voir.

Chara pouvait toujours y être...


	26. Lettre Z

_**Z comme Zygomatiques**_

* * *

Dès son lever, Toriel lui offrait un grand sourire et un bon petit-déjeuner. Après cela, Frisk allait dans les rues pour saluer les autres monstres qui vaquaient à leurs occupations et lui lançaient aussi des petits sourires en passant. Frisk leur répondait par un signe de tête et quelques mots avant de continuer son chemin à travers l'Underground.

L'enfant regardait les visages d'Undyne, d'Alphys, de Papyrus, d'Asgore, de Mettatton, de tous les monstres, observant avec attention leurs expressions et leurs mimiques, en particulier leurs sourires. C'était quelque chose qui l'intriguait énormément, d'autant plus que chacun d'entre eux avait une manière très personnelle de sourire.

Mais il y avait un sourire en particulier qui intriguait Frisk. Celui de Sans. Frisk n'avait jamais vu Sans sans son sourire. En colère, content, indifférent... Sans souriant tout le temps, même en dormant. C'était fascinant.

Surtout pour Frisk qui ne semblait pas réussir à sourire...


End file.
